The Waterbed Adventure
by booknerd3000
Summary: LEMONLEMONLEMON You have been warned! The missing waterbed scene from What's Mine is Yours. This one is for you dizzydancer23!


It was the third day of Edward and Bella's Italian honeymoon. It was almost midnight and they were walking through the small cobblestoned streets of Florence. There were few people out. The two newlyweds were walking hand in hand down the middle of the road. Edward was rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of Bella's hand. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Bella Cullen." She smiled even wider and turned her head , then whispered in his ear in return.

"I love you too, Edward Cullen." She laughed, her voice sounding like a thousand bells ringing. She kissed his cheek. He kissed her square on the lips. Mid-kiss, Edward pulled her aside into a tiny, dank and deserted alleyway. He pushed her back against the wall, trapping her. Bella started to unbutton his shirt. She succeeded in getting the shirt all the way open. She ran her hands p his stomach to his shoulder. When she tried to push his shirt off of his shoulders, he stopped her.

Bella pouted, but she was mistaken, she wasn't being rejected at all. Edward led her through a door they were standing next to. Just their luck, it was a furniture store. They headed straight for the mattress section.

"Pick one." He whispered. Surprisingly she went straight to the only water bed. She crawled to the middle, reveling in the swashing noises coming from the bed.

"I've always wanted to do it on a water bed." She claimed, blushing tomato red. He laughed, but, whatever his wife wanted, she would get. He walked over to the bed, sliding his shirt off his shoulders. It landed on the floor with a soft swish. He shed off his pants when he got to the edge of the bed, then climbed on. Bella was still wearing all her clothes, but Edward soon took care of that. He pounced forward, and shredded the clothes off her body, throwing the remaining tatters to the floor. She made quick work of his boxers and threw them away.

Edward kissed a trail of fire down her neck, down between her breasts, across her stomach, and down her leg. He stopped at her ankle, then went back up. He lingered when he was kissing the inside of her thigh. Bella was panting, his kisses were driving her insane. Every touch drove her to the brink of insanity. Then he kissed her there, sending shivers up her spine and making her moan in pleasure.

"Edward." She gasped. He pulled away and brought his head back up to hers. He attacked her mouth, pushing his tongue into her mouth, and exploring every part of it. Her hands reached up and wound into his hair, pulling him closer. Edward dragged his hands painfully slow down her body. When he reached her hips, his left hand stopped, but his right kept going. He slipped his finger into her and her hips grinded into his hand.

Her breathing was erratic, and her heart was racing faster than ever. Just as she was about to hit her high, he pulled his finger out of her. She groaned in protest. He licked up her body, from her belly button to her mouth. He pulled her thighs apart, getting in position to give her everything she wanted. He shoved himself into her, and her back arched, pushing herself closer to her. They were moving together in perfect synchronization.

They reached their climax simultaneously . Both of them screamed in pure ecstasy. Edward pulled out of her and collapsed beside her. Husband and wife laid silently next to each other. Bella's breath was slowly turning back to normal.

All of a sudden Edward launched himself off the bed. When Bella looked up he was already in his clothes.

"Wha-?"

"Sh!" He hissed. "Someone's coming." His voice was barely audible to her weak human ears.

"Edward! My clothes!" He did the only thing he could. Edward grabbed one of the blankets in a pile on display. She crawled off the bed on her knees, having a little difficulty. It is easier to get in waterbeds then it is to get out of them. When she stood up he wrapped the blanket tightly around her body, like you would a towel. They ran back the way they came and shut the door quietly behind them. The ran down the street.

When Edward and Bella reached their hotel, the paused so Bella could catch her breath. She looked at the rags in Edwards hands.

"I really like those!"

"Sorry, couldn't help myself. I told you I couldn't be blamed for any damage I cause while we're doing that." She laughed. They walked in and everyone was staring openly at Bella. She began to blush as red a maraschino cherry. Husband and wife reached the elevator quickly, which thankfully opened immediately for them. It was a quiet ride up. While Edward was unlocking the door she spoke.

"You know, now we're going to have to get a water bed when we go home."

"Well, we'll have to compare it with some other beds." He sweeped her off her feet and carried her towards the bedroom. They didn't quite make it that far. They did have the honor though, of being the ones to christen the huge mahogany desk. Then they also christened the desk chair, and some other things as well…


End file.
